


Oubliette

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set just after "Not Fade Away."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oubliette

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after "Not Fade Away."

Ethan doesn't worry when the first wave of soldiers leaves the base, doesn't stress at the rumors of "something going down in L.A." It's the nature of chaos that something is always going down; hail Janus, et cetera, et cetera.

But he worries a little when the staff is reduced to three soldiers, twitchy, patrolling with stun guns and shoving food through the bars with poles. And then two, and then one, and then this morning...

"This is really a most amusing joke, I am positively _crippled_ with laughter, could I get some water please?!?" he shouts out into the empty hall. There used to be a few demons sharing this cellblock, but they were moved after he kept enchanting them for amusement, a diversion he now regrets.

His echoes die out and leave silence. He tries not to look at the slice of sky he can see through his tiny window-slit; it's gone a disturbing metallic green.

 

\--END--


End file.
